Even In Death
by ArwenTurner
Summary: The power of love. Set after the final battle between Harry and Voldemort, Hermione cries over Harry's dead body. Songfic on "Even in death" by Evanescence. --WARNINGS FOR DARK THEMES, suicide.--


** Even In Death**  
  
Song is "_Even In Death_" By _Evanescence_. Based after the final battle between Voldemort and Harry, where Harry is lying, dead, in the ruins of the ministry. (I don't want to make too many details about the final battle, as that's good old JK's job. I'm just setting some sort of a scene for my fic!) Hermione is beside Harry's body, in the remains that are left of the ministry. Romeo and Juliet Style.  
  
-----------  
  
Hermione runs into the room. The walls are all crumbled into ruins and the sky outside is grey and dusty, all except for the moon, which is big and clear, shining over them from the cloudless sky. She stops dead a few feet by the door as she sees the body lying in the middle of the room, dusty, bleeding, dead. Letting out a shrill cry of horror, she runs to his side, hobbling a little on her injured leg, blood and dirt cover her normally-pale skin. She collapses down beside him and puts her hand on his head. "You're not dead, Harry, please wake up, please WAKE UP!" She whispered in the silence. She lifted his limp body into a sitting-position and hugged him close.  
  
_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home  
_  
Hermione wept into his shoulder, tears streaming from her face and onto his torn grey Hogwarts jumper.  
_  
I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_  
  
She stroked his hair, whispering softly to him "I love you so much, Harry. Please don't leave me! I'll never stop loving you." She couldn't imagine ever leaving his side, couldn't imagine trying to accept the fact that she would...she would never see him again. They had only confessed their long-held love for one another recently, and she remembered her elation when she realised he felt the same. She turned his head and planted a kiss on his lips, and kissed every inch of his face, leaving wet tears on his grubby skin.  
_  
Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me_  
  
Many thoughts ran through her head, If only she had just got a grip of herself and confessed her love for him as soon as it had appeared, in their second year. She remembered how her heart flipped when she first saw Harry one she had been revived from being petrified. If only she had overcome her shyness and told him how she felt, she may have had more time in his arms, after he had been so cruelly ripped from them now.  
_  
I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_  
  
Trailing a few more tears on her face, she looked up slightly. She saw the broken wand beside a pile of dust in the corner, which she knew was Voldemort's disintegrated body, which Harry had destroyed at the precise moment Voldemort had cast his final spell on Harry. They had killed each other, the two most talked about wizards in the world...were both dead. She took her hand and put it inside her robes momentarily. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply as she slowly removed her hand, carrying a small silver dagger. Tears streaming down her face, she kissed him one last time. "I can't survive without you, Harry." She wept. "I love you." She whispered into his ear, before raising the dagger and closing her eyes.  
_  
And I can't love you, anymore than I do  
I will die, but real love is forever._  
  
The room fell silent once more. Amongst the rubble and dust, lay the body of a girl, slumped over the body of a boy, with a dagger poking out of her torn blood-stained robes at her chest. The blood from her robes leaked out onto the clothes of the boy. For the rest of time, parents told the story of the boy-who-lived and how he saved the Wizarding world. How there was no boy in the world who was more loved. Although he had his fair share of enemies, he only done good for this world. And there was so much love flowing through his veins, at the two most significant points in his life. His mothers love and sacrifice had saved him when he was just a baby, allowing him to carry on and do all the good that he done in his life, and eventually destroy the Dark Lord. And, at his demise, his true love had sacrificed herself for him. The power of love.   
  
Now, as it happened, if the girl had gotten there sooner, when there was still a breath of life in him...her love may have saved him. 


End file.
